Hermione gets the guy
by Fangirlism-is-cool
Summary: A short one shot I did for my Harmony shipping friend who was feeling down.


Harmony One-Shot

Hermione Granger sat alone in the library on a Friday night, as usual, getting a head start on her weekend homework. Of course, she fully expected Harry and Ron to want to copy off her and, as usual she would fight about it for approximately 20 seconds before giving in. She could never say no to those boys. Especially Harry. His bright green eyes and jet black hair really made her stomach flip. The way he would smile at her when she lent him her work, that crooked smile that sent butterflies soaring in her heart. She knew that Ron had a thing for her, it was blatantly obvious. She however, only had eyes for Harry. She knew what would happen if the Gryffindor girls found out though. They would bitch about her behind her back, saying how she obviously only befriended Harry to try and get with him, which was an absolute lie. At first, it genuinely was just platonic friendship love. Then it all changed in their third year when they had gone back in time to save Sirius. She had seen the passion and fire in his eyes when he was fighting for something he believed in and that was when he started to become more than a friend in Hermione's eyes. She stopped writing and laid down her quill, her eyes glazing over with the memory of the last time she lent him her work...

"Hermione, the most wonderful friend on the planet..."

"What Harry?"

"You know because you're amazing and I adore you...?"

"You are not borrowing my Transfiguration homework."

"Oh, c'mon please? I promise not to copy. I just need some ideas" Then he had smiled that smile that made her go weak at the knees. It was a good job she was sitting down at the time.

"Fine. But I want it back in an hour so I can redraft"

Harry snorted. "You don't need to redraft Hermione, your work is always perfect. Just like you" he grinned at her.

"Yea yea, whatever" she waved her hand, dismissing the statement as if it meant nothing, when in reality her heart was doing laps around her chest.

"Really Hermione" said Harry, leaning over the back of the chair and hugging her from behind, "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Hermione was startled from her reverie by a chair scraping the floor beside her. She glanced across and immediately felt her cheeks heat up as she saw Harry sitting down. He noticed her looking and grinned at her. She smiled back, trying to calm her beating heart and get the red out of her cheeks.

"Alright Harry?" she asked. "What brings you to my neck of the woods then?"

Harry laughed. "It's like snog central in the common room" he explained. "Ron and Lavender haven't separated in about half an hour, and it's starting to be impossible to tell where he ends and she starts. And everyone is just cheering them on like it's a game, so I thought I'd come and find out what my best girl was up to." He grinned again and Hermione couldn't help the shy smile that graced her lips. His best girl. She could definitely get used to that.

"Well you know, Potions work" she said and wasn't at all surprised when Harry leant back in his chair and groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I completely forgot about Snapes work!" he moaned and Hermione chuckled. She picked up her quill and began to write again, ignoring Harry's moans about how much of a bastard Snape was.

"Hermione...?" asked Harry and she sighed. Really, she should have expected it.

"You can borrow my work when I'm finished. But this is the absolute last time" she said, knowing full well this was not going to be the last time. Harry leaned across from his seat and hugged Hermione tight. She relished the touch and closed her eyes, dreaming of a reality where this wasn't just friendly; where it meant more.

"Oh, Hermione I could kiss you!" exclaimed Harry.

"Well, why don't you then?" answered Hermione, still in her own alternate reality. It took her a few seconds to realise that she had said that out loud. Harry pulled away from her and Hermione paled.

"Oh no" she whispered. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" she didn't know what to say. She pushed all her things into her bag and scrambled from her chair, making towards the library exit before she made even more of a fool of herself. She didn't get very far before a cool hand caught her wrist.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"I don't- I mean, I can't-"

"Hermione please, just answer the question."

She slowly turned herself, searching for the brilliant green eyes that she knew so well.

"Yes" she whispered. Harry closed the space between them in a second, one hand holding hers and the other cupping her cheek.

"Then all you had to do was ask" he whispered back, before lowering his face to hers and letting their lips meet. Hermione's eyes flickered closed as she felt Harry's lips move against hers, the hand on her cheek sliding round to the base of her skull. The hand that wasn't being held by Harry's found its way into the mess of dark hair on his head. They pulled apart after a few minutes, both breathless. They looked into each others eyes, bright green finding the soft brown.

"I really wish you'd asked sooner" said Harry, before pulling Hermione into a deep hug.


End file.
